Why I Stopped Working at Shelter 17
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: In the year of 2013, November 16, an incident happened which caused the shelter to shut down. Fortunately, in 2017, the shelter was reopened, and Olaf has returned as a night guard for the place. He gets helpful tips about how to keep intruders out in case there are any. But he's not worried about human intruders, he's worried about the five dogs trying to get in his office.


**Hey everyone, so I decided to take a little break from writing Secret Love. But don't worry! This doesn't mean I'm going to give up on that story. I'm still trying to figure out which direction I want the story to go and I'll need some time to think. Also, the finals are coming up, woohoo. So I will be really busy, but in the meantime I will give you this story. Think of this story kinda like a throwback to the Legend of Hybrid. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shelter 17, known for its success in adoptions of canines over the past few years, is shut down. In 2013, November 16, the shelter had to go through a severe extermination because of signs of ticks. However when the men arrived to clear the place up, there were no signs of ticks anywhere. But they cleaned the place up anyway. Later, when they were finished, the owner of the shelter came and demanded what was going on. They explained how they had gotten a phone call about an invasion of ticks at the shelter. But the owner denied that there was such a phone call and that there wasn't any ticks.

While discussing about the mysterious phone call, a worker stumbled on a hole in the ground. When he went to check it out, he found an entrance to some kind of underground tunnel. The place looked as if it were meant for dogs. He ran up to the other men and told them what he found. He also told them that in that underground tunnel were five dead dogs. Because of the death of five animals, the place was closed down. The workers and the owner were told by the mayor to keep quiet about the situation until further notice.

Today is November 16, 2017. The shelter has been reopened by the mayor in order to bring joy to people once more. A new owner has been put in the shelter to take charge of things, while his coworker takes the night shift to make sure no one breaks in. But that is the least of his worries.

* * *

The night guard walked into the office of his boss, and sat in the chair in front of the table. He was a bit overweight, but his lovable attitude was greater. As he sat on the chair he sighed, "Glad to see that the shelter is back. I remember so many good times here. The place sure seems a lot different then it did four years ago."

On the desk was a landline telephone, a computer, and four buttons on the desk. Seconds later the phone rang, which gave the man a startle. He picked up the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello? Are you there?"_

"Yes I'm here."

 _"Oh great! Well um. Welcome to Shelter 17! My name's Gregg Borowski and I'll be here to help you with the night. I work for our boss, I'm one of the people on day shift."_

"Oh okay, my name's Olaf Hugglesbjork."

 _"Olaf? Hmm, wait a second! If I am correct, you used to work here with that McLeish guy right?"_

"Yeah that's me. It feels good to be back after four years."

 _"Well, it's good to meet an old member of this place. Um, back then I adopted a dog here. He was a black-furred mix breed, never quite understood what kind of dog he was. But when I saw him I guess I knew that he was perfect for me. Uh, I used to think that, with all the many successful adoptions here, that this place was magical or something. But I loved my dog a lot. He was quite unique, he had purple eyes and a dog tag that looked like a yellow T. I've never seen a dog with eyes like those before though. Anyways I should probably tell you what's new here. Well for starters, the place now has an underground play pen were kids can actually play with the dogs. We got the idea after the, um, incident...But another thing that's new is your office."_

"My office? Is it these four buttons here on the desk?"

 _"Yep! Two of those have been designed to automatically lock the door to your left, and the window on your right. And the other two are just lights to help you see what's out there. I know what you're thinking, 'why can't I just lock the doors the entire night?' Well, we can't really do that? You see, we started on a small budget and the power for the night is limited. We're trying to work things out so that we can eventually get more money. But in the meantime we're going to have to get used to this. Now, trying not to scare you, but if an intruder does try to come in your office just close the door or window. But also be sure to check your lights too. We also have a monitor in the top drawer of your desk."_

Olaf opened the drawer and grabbed the monitor. He turned it on.

 _"That monitor is to check the cameras we have placed here. There is one near the door, one near the window, another in the underground play pen, one out in the parking lot, and the last one is inside the fence were the dogs are. Now you can switch through the cameras by touching the area in which you would like to see. Now, all you have to do is keep watch from twelve to six, alright?"_

"Sure thing!"

 _"Good, alright buddy, take care! And good luck."_

The phone hung up, leaving Olaf to himself with the monitor.

* * *

The next day, kids filled the parking lot, playing with dogs that were there. Olaf walked around, admiring the new shelter. He then felt something tap his back and turned around.

"Hey, you're Olaf right?" Asked a tall man.

"Yes."

"Oh, well it's great to meet you in person. I'm Gregg, the guy on the phone."

"Oh! Well you're a lot taller than I expected," Olaf said as he shook the man's hand.

Gregg chuckled,"Yeah a lot of people say that. So how was your first night?"

"To be honest, it was really boring. Nothing really happened."

The tall man rubbed his chin, "Hmm. Say, you didn't see or hear anything strange while in the job? Or cameras not working?"

"No? Why?" Asked Olaf, a bit suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure that the place didn't have any...intruders. Anyways, I should probably go, I'll call you tonight and tell you what to do. But if you do see something just tell me, alright?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Olaf waved goodbye to the man, but was confused by his questions. But he would soon find out. Tonight.


End file.
